I'm Just a Kid
by OiishiKata
Summary: I was listening to I'm just a kid by simple plan. and oh god I was thinking about naruto so against all things I normally do I made it into a song fic ...kinda I might keep this going just tell me what you think.
1. A

I'm just a kid –Simple Plan-

I was listening to this song and man did it sound like Naruto's life. So here is a song fic. (Not normally my thing but I'll let it by just this once.)

Disclaimer: neither are mine if they were you would know.

_I woke up it was 7 waited till 11_

_Just to figure out no one would call_

_I think I've got a lot of friends_

_But I don't hear from them_

_What's another night all alone?_

_When you're spending every day on your own_

_And here it goes……_

As Naruto woke up he was once again brought into the reality that was his life. He had dreamed of family and real friends but he knew there was no such thing for him. He had lived every day on his own. He had never known his parents, hell he didn't even know if Uzumaki was really his last name. He didn't have friends his teammates didn't really qualify one of them had tried to kill him not half a year ago Naruto had won in the end but it didn't matter. The only girl of the group was so obsessed with the other boy she was blind to everything else, and she constantly treats me like shit. Our Teacher, if you can call him that spends all of his time training Sasuke.

_I'm just a kid and life is a night mare_

_I'm just a kid and I know it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cause I'm alone in the world is having more fun then me_

_-And maybe when the night is dead ill crawl into my bed_

_Staring at these four walls again_

_I'll try to think about the last time_

_I had a good time_

_Everyone's got somewhere to go_

_And they're gonna leave me here on my own_

_-And here it goes_

Naruto remembered the two other teachers he had. One was from his days in the academy and back then Naruto had considered the man like a father, but now Iruka sensei was too busy with his school stuff the man tried he really did but he was only one man. The second man was a perverted book writer; he had taken Naruto with him to find the fifth hokage when nobody else knew how to find her. He had not seen the man in nearly a year now.

_I'm just a kid and life is a night mare_

_I'm just a kid I know it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cause I'm alone in the world is having more fun then me_

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

_Don't fit in with anybody_

_And how did this happen to me…_

Naruto knew what the fuck was wrong with him he knew why no one liked him why he was so hated. It was because he was a demons container. The Kyuubi resided inside of him and had almost since the moment he was born. He despised the Kyuubi, but sadly at the same time he couldn't hate the Kyuubi the demon freely lent him his power, and had long ago stopped tormenting him about being stuck inside of him.

_Wide awake up on it _

_I can't fall asleep _

_And every night is the worst night ever_

_I'm just a kid _

_I'm just a kid _

_I'm just a kid _

_I'm just a kid _

_I'm just a kid _

_I'm just a kid and life is a night mare_

_I'm just a kid I know it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cause I'm alone in the world is _

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

Alone Naruto was cursed to be alone in this world for now and forever. That's what he had figured at least there was no way around it. He had pledged to himself as a child that he would become a Hokage. That is what he strived for now he had to accomplish that so no one could help but acknowledge him. Maybe then he could have friends.

_I'm just a kid and life is a night mare_

_I'm just a kid I know it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cause I'm alone in the world is _

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_Nobody cares cause I'm alone in the world is _

_Having more fun then me_

_Tonight_

_I'm all alone_

_Tonight_

_Nobody care tonight_

_Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

Naruto's last thought as he lay down that night was how he hated it when he got thinking it always depressed him. That is why he always tried to do something to take his mind off of things but today was his day off so that had given him time to think.

Owari?

Tell me what you think……I know it isn't very good I was just kind of writing because I can.

I might keep going tell me if I should


	2. L

Continued?

Disclaimer: not mine simple right?

Ok I'm going to attempt another chapter at this one I have no clue where it is going though.

Don't worry there is dialog in this chapter …..hopefully.

_I've lied to you   
The same way that I always do  
This is the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you_

As Naruto woke up he groaned once again he didn't have training with Team 7 alone again for another day. It was only 5:00 in the morning his usual rousing time. Deciding he was not hungry Naruto showered and dressed for the day, grabbing his weapons he headed out for some practice. He had his own privet training area; it looked like it hadn't been used in a long time not recently at least by anyone but him.

Naruto started out his day with warm ups and taijutsu, it was a good for the body it gets the blood pumping and always wakes him up. At least he didn't have to pretend to be happy right now at least he could train without his mask.

_(Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind)  
The sacrifice is never knowing_

Here Naruto could be himself away from the hateful stares of the villagers, away from the judgment of his peers he could act like him, even if no one could see it. It did help some of the time to make him feel better.

_Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away_

_Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away_

As Sasuke looked down into the field Naruto was training in he figured he might be wrong about Naruto. It was about 5:30 now and he had been looking for a sparing partner he had figured he would have to drag the blond out of bed to get him to train but finding the boys apartment empty he had gone in search of him finding him here training already was a big surprise.

_I've tried like you   
To do everything you wanted too  
This is the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you_

Naruto had felt the presence of another strong shinobi approaching for some reason though they had stopped right outside of the clearing. This was annoying Naruto cause he could feel them and he would rather fight then be observed by some crack job.

"I know you're out there, show yourself!" Naruto yelled as he turned looking straight at where Sasuke was.

_(Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind)  
The sacrifice is never knowing_

Sasuke was surprised the boy had sensed him he was usually to intent on his training to notice anything. He smiled maybe today was going to be good afterwards. He smirked as he walked into the clearing seeing Naruto was irritated made his day even better, he could taunt the boy and get him madder. Maybe he would get an actual work out today.

_Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away_

_Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away_

"Let's fight dobe." Sasuke declared as he moved into his fighting stance across from Naruto.

"Don't call me that teme," Naruto threw back his normal response to Sasuke. 'Damn I don't want to have to use my mask today' Naruto thought. A little voice gave him a thought. 'Don't then, no one said you had to'.

_We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds  
The sacrifice is never knowing_

Naruto smiled at that he was sick and tired of wearing it so he just wouldn't anymore. Anyone else would have cracked under the pressure of hiding 24 hours a day. He was sick of it, it ended today and that was that.

_Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away_

_Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away_

_pushes me away_

**And next time I guess I will go into more of a story line instead of Naruto thoughts type of thing. So yeah tell me what you think .**


	3. s

OK so up for another round - hopefully this turns out good right? Thank you to all who reviewed I have tried to stick with the original idea of this story so uh bear with me and trust me advice is always welcome. And a If I make a mistake please do point it out that always helps since I don't have a beta reader.

Disclaimer: Story not mine and song is Linkin Parks so yeah don't bug me about it.

(Naruto Start)

_I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
So even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back_

Naruto stared at Sasuke from his end of the small field; Sasuke was catching his breath Naruto wasn't even starting to get tired. It showed how much the blond had improved since his last fight with Sasuke where they were both almost evenly matched. "What Sasuke done already?" Naruto prodded the other boy from his position. He wanted a real fight and Sasuke was going to give it to him.

_It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
_

Sasuke looked up at Naruto this was impossible there was no way the blond could be this much stronger than him. "Of coarse not dobe I'm just warming up." Sasuke said before launching himself across the field once again.

_  
I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
with You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes  
_

With a swift twist of his body Naruto avoided Sasuke's attack and threw a punch that was also blocked. Naruto knew if he actually fought right now he would win without a doubt. This thought made him mad, why, why, why, why couldn't he be better stronger faster. He was never satisfied with how strong he was. Never was as strong as he should be the Fox always reminded him he could be better even when he did show improvement it was. "Now do it faster." It made Naruto so mad no one ever though him good enough.

_  
I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
So even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back  
_

Naruto was caught off guard he was too busy thinking to catch Sasuke's next move he was thrown to the ground with the force of the punch. He quickly twisted his body swinging his leg out he swept Sasuke off his feet they both now lay on the ground Sasuke was panting, Naruto was just mad at himself for being caught off guard.

_  
It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me _

_I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
with You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes_

As Sasuke watched Naruto he noticed something off about the boy. He seemed distant cold the smile that was always on his face wasn't even there not even the smirk that normally showed itself when the boy was winning a sparing match wasn't there just a dark look that seemed so out of place on the boys face.

_I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
with You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes  
_

Sasuke now made it a goal to find out what was wrong with the boy and depending on what it was help fix the problem for some reason Sasuke couldn't bear to see Naruto sad it made everything seem off. Sasuke was a little worried by this impulse that filled him it felt like the same thing that drove him to kill his brother and fight Orochimaru. He shook his head as the battle between him and the blond raged on he vowed he would either fix whatever was wrong with the blond or beat him till he was normal again whichever came first.

_No matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
No matter how far we've come, I  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
_

If only Sasuke had known what he was about to say would make Naruto finally snap.

"So dobe what's wrong with you, you've been awfully cranky this morning. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Or did you just realize you will never be strong enough to beat me?"

_  
I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
with You  
You Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes_

_With you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
with You  
You Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes_

Naruto slammed himself forward Sasuke found himself pinned between Naruto and a tree. "You are not stronger then me now Sasuke and you have never been stronger then me I have always hid my power because I was afraid of what people would think or what people would do to me." Naruto growled out, " I have always held back why do you think I have always been able to win fights, you, Haku, Orochimaru, Gaara, every other Fucking asshole who has bothered attacking or challenging me.

(Naruto End)

So uh review Tell me what you think. Another chapter yes no? - I just need a little feed back every now and again …I could always talk to my muse I guess even if she isn't a big fan of the show she knows enough. Lol so yeah just review


	4. k

**Save Me Unwritten Law**

_Had a bad day, don't talk to me,  
gonna ride this out,  
My little black heart, breaks apart,  
with your big mouth.  
_

'Holy crap' Sasuke couldn't decide what was scarier Naruto pissed off or the fact that what Naruto had just said might be right. "Why would you be scared of the villagers' dobe it's not like they are going to hurt you or anything?" Sasuke wasn't sure why anyone would be afraid of the villagers' they were basically helpless without the ninja of Konoha.

_  
And I'm sick of my sickness  
don't touch me, you'll get this.  
I'm useless, lazy, perverted,  
and you hate me.  
_

Naruto was blinded with rage he just wanted to rip Sasuke to pieces he had no clue.

"Sasuke you no Idea what it is like to be hated by everyone for something that isn't even your fault, something that was completely out of your control." Naruto was holding Sasuke against the tree by his throat he squeezed a little more to prove his point.

_  
You can't save me,  
You can't change me,  
Well I'm waiting for my wakeup call,  
And everything, everything's my fault.  
_

Sasuke struggled against Naruto's grip trying to break free of Naruto's strangle hold. 'How the hell did he become stronger then me…no not how but when last time I checked I kicked his ass without a problem.' Sasuke thought as Naruto let go of his throat. 'What if he wasn't lying what if he has been pretending then he has always been stronger then me.'

_Went to the doctor, and I asked her,  
to make this stop. (whoa)  
Got medication, a new addiction,  
Fucking thanks a lot.  
_

"What do you get it now, do you finally get the situation." Naruto taunted Sasuke who was now kneeling on the forest floor. Naruto smirked happily he was finally getting the recognition he has always deserved. He moved to attack Sasuke once again. When he heard a voice call out.

_  
I had to relapse, I'm bad at rehabs  
It ruins everything. (whoa)  
So point your finger, at the singer,  
He's in the pharmacy.  
_Kakashi Had felt the two boys out here sparring long ago and had decided to leave the two to get rid of some of that pent up energy they always had. He ended up running into Iruka who was out looking for Naruto he wanted to treat the boy to breakfast. Apparently it had been a while since he had seen the boy and he wanted to catch up with the blond.

_  
You can't save me,  
You can't change me,  
Well I'm waiting for my wake up call,  
and everything's my fault.  
_

Kakashi had gotten uneasy as he had started approaching the field something was off he had never felt Naruto use this much of Kyuubi's Chakra something was wrong. He rushed now Iruka right next to him he either was fallowing Kakashi or he had felt it to. "Naruto!" Iruka called his name. Naruto had already gotten to the point where his eyes, teeth, nails, and whisker marks had changed but there was something different his hair was blood red to match his eyes. _  
_

_You can't save me,  
You can't blame me,  
Well I'm waiting here to take a fall,  
and everything, and everything's my fault.  
_

Naruto turned to see who was distracting him from his fun. He Saw Iruka, the first person to ever acknowledge him for a human being, like every one else. Naruto stopped he saw the fear in the older man's eyes. The smirk dropped off Naruto's face he looked away quickly not wanting to look in the man's eyes any more. For some reason he felt guilty, he couldn't bring himself to look up.

_  
And I'm a death threat haven't slept yet,  
Baby why the wake up call  
I'm the bad boy tell the tabloids  
everything's my fault.  
_

"Naruto what is going on here?" Kakashi asked staring at the two. He couldn't believe it Naruto beat Sasuke with out even trying that's impossible Naruto wasn't that strong. "Well would some one say some thing!"

_  
Whoa whoa whoa yeah, write it write it,  
Whoa whoa whoa everything's my fault,  
everything's my fault.  
_

Naruto growled he was mad at himself how could he let himself go again, he had promised Iruka the last time it wouldn't happen again. Things had happened differently last time though he hadn't attacked anyone.

_  
I went to heaven, but couldn't get in,  
For what I have done.  
I said please take me; they said you're crazy  
you had too much fun.  
_

--Flash Back--

Iruka walked into Naruto's apartment, without stopping he went straight over to the kitchen and put the ramen bowls on the counter. He had decided to bring Naruto lunch today and the Ramen man said he hadn't been by that morning so Iruka thought it would be a great idea.

"Naruto, I have Ram…?" Iruka stopped in the middle of his sentence when he heard a noise from inside the apartment. He looked over in the corner.

Naruto was sitting in the corner out of the immediate view of the door; He was curled with his knees pressed against his forehead. Iruka walked over to Naruto placing a hand on the boys' knee.

When Naruto looked at Iruka he could see the sadness in the blonds' eyes. When Iruka looked down at Naruto's Arm he saw the long deep gashes left by what had to have been a kunai.

--End Flash Back--_  
You can't save me,  
You can't change me,  
Well I'm waiting for my wake up call,  
and everything's my fault.  
_

"Oh Naruto didn't I tell you to come to me when this happened you did it last time you got depressed." Iruka moved closer to the boy.

"I, you have been really busy lately I didn't want to bother you I just.." Naruto looked away. "I'm sorry Iruka."

_  
You can't save me,  
You can't blame me,  
Well I'm waiting here to take a fall,  
and everything, everything's my fault._

You can't save me,  
You can't change me,  
You can't save me,  
You can't change me,  
You can't save me,  
You can't change me,(everything's my fault)  
You can't save me,  
You can't change me,

Everything's my fault

--End chapter.--

OK That took me a long time but its up and long-ish.


End file.
